Casimir Pulaski Day
by guiltshow
Summary: Sasuke is stuck waiting in the plain white room at the hospital It was beginning to feel like nothing would ever change...until a new patient arrived in the morning. HxS AU
1. Chapter 1

Casimir Pulaski Day

Chapter One: All Things Go

**A/N** - No lyrics this time. It's a new story I'm doing, and I will just write the first chapter and continue it, if more people review!

I'm still doing Enchantment and Samson. But just these three. (: It's HxS.

-------

He stared under the pale, white lights of the hospital bed. He had been there more than once this month with a few trivial wounds that needed a doctor's mending; the long struggles to leave this God-forsaken city had not been able to be put into a plan. Each time there was always some series of unfortunate events to keep him in the city of Konoha. Only this time he had severely broken his arm, the local doctor told him that it would be a while for it to heal, and that he needed to be put under intensive care so it wasn't permanently damaged.

"Old hag." His voice was hoarse as the IV stuck to his veins casually left him lethargic like anytime he would go out to drink. His onyx eyes narrowed at the plain white room. He couldn't stand almost everything, but the thing he hate most was that he couldn't stand was being in a plain room.

He loved to paint. Not depressing things like the generic man crying or a dying bird. No. He enjoyed the vibrant colors of life.

Of course, the prestigious Uchiha Corporation could not let this slide. Their son was going to take over the family after his older brother went missing and ended up being a drug dealer in a different city.

Painting was not worth while. It was frowned upon.

Thus, for the very beginning at six, Sasuke Uchiha was always told "no". This had created a bitter side of him that he always showed since the age of 8 when his brother left.

He wanted just to kick a bucket...of paint.

It would have been better to be alone, but no. This morning another girl was pent up with him in that stupid room. She was almost as pale as the sheets on the bed. He knew he was lacking pigment, but she looked like she was half-albino. If she didn't have the incredibly raven tresses attached to her baby face, he would have thought other wise.

She looked about 18, maybe just finishing highschool. Her body was still healthy with a small glow given off her round body. She was sleeping at the moment, but the more he looked, the more he wanted to study her innocent features. It was rather refreshing to have someone innocent.

In this world, he found everything corrupted by power and greed for wealth. He was sick of the same motives and the same outcomes of everything.

At least, if she slept - she wouldn't be annoying. Thank God.

He watched her and continued to watch until he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep; his creativity still caged in his heart.

When he awoke the next day, he was looking right into the eyes of snow and a cascade of silk hair; the girl across the bed was now staring; her gaze penetrating his own.

His eyes widened as he opened his mouth, opened lips gapping open as he nearly died of being startled.

Her eyes danced lightly as she tilted her head to the side and sat at the edge of the bed, her hands scrambling to straighten out the cotton of her night gown. She waved haphazardly to the man who looked like he was having an asthma attack.

"Jesus Christ..." he let out as he calmed down from his excitement. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

Hinata blinked once. Twice and stared at his face with confusion. Her face falling with each second.

"S-S-sorry, mister," she stuttered and quickly slunk out of the bed and to her own. "P-please don't ta-take the Lord's name in vain ei-either...or swear." She was practically another shade of red after making her short request.

"Why the fu-" He was instantly caught off guard by the flight of a projectile hitting his head. He looked down to see an orange, vivid book and a male nurse standing in the door way, wagging his finger.

"Now, now Sasuke. Be pleasant to the young lady. You two are going to be the best of buddies."

Sasuke stared with his mouth gapping open only slightly smaller when he was struck by being dumbfounded.

"I have to be stuck with he-her?!" The veins popped slightly at the base of his temple as he tried to take deep breaths. It didn't help that she was looking dejectedly at her hands which were folded in her; Before he could take anything back, he saw slowly, large pearls of water slowly surface into opaque eyes. He let his onyx eyes narrow in disgust as he turned his head and stared outside the window. The sun was beaming down upon his pale figure while he fumed silently, watching coldly as the girl began to cry. He would have said more if it wasn't for the fact that he was now being strangled by a girlish-looking man.

"How dare you talk to Hinata-sama like that!" The long, raven haired male began shaking Sasuke with the strength of a stampede of angry water buffalos.

"Neji-niisan!" The small girl jumped out of her bed and tumbled towards the two. "Please, stop." She desperately tried to pry the spiteful man.

It some how ended up later with Neji kicked out of the room and Hinata sitting on the cold floor, her rounded legs pressing against the marble. Sasuke was pouting in his avenger pout, staring out of the window from his white bed.

"So..Uchiha-s-san, what do you - "

Before she could continue her question, Sasuke jabbed back a snide remark.

"Look. I don't care what you like to do or who you are for that matter. Just stay on your side of the room; Don't. Bother. Me." And with that he opened up his book.

She stared dejectedly at the floor and tried taking deep breaths.

The day was awkwardly silent, but that night a storm was brewing. A literal one, actually. And one thing Sasuke couldn't deal with was a girl phobic of thunder and lightning.

The unexpected company in his bed that night couldn't be helped. He was too sedated to care as the healthy girl curled up beside him, shivering from fright.

'This is going to be so annoying,' he thought after a sigh; his eyes tried to close to attempt to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Casimir Pulaski Day

Chapter Two: Unexpectations

**A/N** - Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad to be accepted with my story. Hopefully the bond between Sasuke and Hinata can grow in a believable pace. I try, but my shoujo antics get the best of me. I'm sorry if Sasuke is an ass. (:

------  


In the morning, the pleasant feel of warmth against Sasuke's chest was odd. He squinted and stretched from his head to his toes. Yawning, his sharp, white teeth opened widely as his eyes adjusted to the spill of sun light through the window. Wondering why he couldn't move his left arm, he used his right to rub away the sleep in his eyes. Finally adjusting to the brightness, he turned to his left to see a round, petite girl nestled into his side looking peaceful and pleasant.

His scowl was not pleasant.

He was about to say something until a shrill scream filled the room. He practically wished he was dead at the moment when a flash of pink hair came toward him, about to pummel the sleeping beauty if it wasn't for a stocky but tall guy pulling her back by her elbow.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Her cry was hysterically, and somehow the girl in the bed did not stir once.

"Sakura-chan, calm now," the smile of the young man beside her was weak and somewhat tired.

"Dobe, take...her and leave." That was all Sasuke could say before Sakura broke down into Grammy-worthy sobs.

"Sasuke-kun!? Why are you having an affair with this...pasty mouse?!"

Somewhere between the word "affair" and the continuing name calling to a girl who couldn't even defend herself, Sasuke snapped.

He was tired of the yelling, and wished he had the skills of the young woman beside him to just sleep through it all.

He sat there, his temples throbbing, his teeth clenched together as he curled and re-curled his one available hand on the sheet of white linen.

"...home wrecker!"

He looked over at Sakura who was sprawled on the floor rather gracefully, her mouth tugging at the end of her handkerchief as she stared accusingly at the lump beside him.

"Are you done?"

Sakura looked up at him, her face falling as she stood up and nodded. Then a sweep of dramatic wind rushed through and she ran out the door with her aviator sun glasses on saying something to the means of: "I'll be back."

"So, I take it her drama classes have been affecting her this much?"

"More than usual. Believe it." The blonde hair guy just shook his head with sigh. "Sasuke, it was a surprise to see a...um...girl in the bed with you. I always thought you were...ahem. Not straight."

Sasuke just rolled his dark eyes, and shrugged.

"She was afraid of the storm last night and weaseled her way in. I had no say in it."

"Oh...Hey, wait! Is that Hinata-chan?" Naruto bounced over to stare at the sleeping girl. "Whoa. It is! Long time, no see. Man. We were all afraid the last time she came in here. I hope she's doing fine..."

"Wait. How do you know her?"

"She was in a few classes of mine when I got held back. She was going to go to the community art college this year as well. I just...didn't know she'd be back here again."

"Dobe, what do you mean 'be back here'?"

"Sasuke, didn't you kno-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura was at the door, her eyes evilly glaring into Naruto's back.

"Ahh. Sakura-chan. Right. Right. Sorry, Sasuke, I have go take Sakura to a rehearsal at the local theate r. They are putting on a performance in a few weeks. Bye!"

And with that being said, Naruto was dragged out of the room by a very well manicured hand.

As soon as they left, a white eye peeked out from the side of his shirt.

"A-Are they gone?"

Sasuke just sighed.

"I knew you were awake. What, you don't like Naruto?"

"N-n-no...I just...couldn't handle seeing him here."

"Oh...Fine. Will you just get out of my bed?"

"Y-yes. Tha-Thank you, Uchiha-san."

She lifted her legs and slowly but agilely slipped out of the bed. She quickly went to her ajadcent bed.

"So...Hinata, what are you in for?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh! Heehee. My father wants me to get checked up on. Recently I've been getting tired, so he wants to treat my cold."

"Ah..."

"Actually, tomorrow I'll go in for my results."

"Ah."

Silence filled the room, Hinata nervously fiddled with her long hair as she stared at him contemplating.

"Uchiha-san - "

"Sasuke will be fine."

"Sasuke-san, will you take me outside?"

"What?"

"W-will you take me outside?"

"Why don't you go on your own?"

"B-because I need an es-escort."

"No."

"But-"

"I said, no."

Sasuke knew that if he looked at her, he would give in. It wasn't like she was beautiful. She actually looked rather homely, if you asked him. But his heart strings tugged when he saw her innocence. It was so refreshing. So nice to be around someone like her. His dark eyes stared anywhere but her area.

"Sa-Sasuke-san...please? I just want to see the goldenrods."

"The what?" He made the mistake of looking over at her, in his mind he was swearing like a sailor.

"Goldenrods. They are my favorite flowers, and the nurse said they just planted some."

"Fine."

He got up and shuffled to put on his slippers. She hopped out of her bed and beamed up at him. He felt his face flush unnaturally as he glared at her.

"Don't go all...girly on me. Or I won't take you outside."

"Y-yes!"

They got outside and what a time they had. Sasuke could feel himself almost warming up to her, which was a task in itself. She went directly towards the sun-colored flowers that bloomed in February. Sasuke wondered why it was so warm in February. It made no sense.

"Global warming..." he sighed as the sun beat down on them.

At the end of the day, he saw Hinata staring strangely at the large, brown-bricked building. She looked so sorrowful.

"Ah. Thank you, Sasuke-san. I had a wonderful time!" She forced the smile, and if anyone knew how a forced smile would look like, it would be Sasuke.

"Eh." He began to walk towards the building before calling over his shoulder: "Hey, Hinata, do you know how to play cards?"

It was that one little invitation that lifted the hearts of both of them. Tomorrow was another day. But a day like tomorrow, no one would want to experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casmir Pulaski Day**

Chapter Three: Father and a Golden Rod

A/N - Goodness. I thought I was being to mean hoping for 10 reviews, but I was so excited to see it come true. I feel bad to ask people to review, but it just helps me know that some people enjoy it enough to review it. (: Thank you all. Please enjoy this longer chapter as your reward! Sorry it came so late. (Also, the stupid document thing was working.)

--------

In the morning, he hadn't awaken when the doctor quietly shuffled into their room, his white sneakers slinking along the placid tiling of the floor. The shoe strings were tied neatly, no hurry was needed. He went to the young woman adjacent from the sleeping man's bed. She was up, her lovely, ivory eyes looking downwards at a book. Her sorrow seemed to be seeping into the paper of the book as she pursed her lips into a careful smile.

"Otou-san," she blinked and swung her legs over the linen, the cloth brushing it's soft, detergent sheets against her legs.

"Hinata, come. I have to hurry with you so I may attend my other patients." The man before her was tall and strong. His shoulders were squared off as his high-defined cheek bones made his intense white gaze even stronger. His large, calloused hand offered her a hand so she maybe be able to get off the high bed.

"Otou-san, I'm getting stronger. You don't need to help." She said it so softly as she slid off on her own.

"Ah." He briskly turned around and walked quickly out the door. Hinata bit her lip while a stubby finger twirled a silk strand of hair. She closed her eyes for a second before inhaling largely and walking out the frame to catch up to her father.

Sasuke had slept through the arrival of Hinata's father, and the departure of Hinata's presence. When he did get up, he was instantly was greeted by a yelling man at a nurse, Hinata was no where to be found.

The male nurse was looking up through his mask, his facial expressions hidden as he took the verbal beating.

"Why did I hire you, anyway?! Can you not do such a simple job as change my daughter's bedding?"

"Sorry, sir. I'll do it right away."

"Sorry?! Yeah. You better be. It's days like these that I realize why your father did what he did."

With that Kakashi looked coldly at the flustered man, whose cheeks were puffed out and rosy with anger.

"Sir," he so placidly responded, "My father chose to die; your daughter on the other hand doesn't even have a choice, nor is she aware of it. But you are just afraid of what's to come. My father was brave. I'm proud of him."

"Just change the sheets, Kakashi."

With that being said, the male nurse walked icily across the room and went out to fetch the bedding. A long, deep sigh emitted from the older man's mouth as he slumped onto Hinata's bedding, his hands buried his face as he began to sob silently, not aware of the not-so-sleeping Sasuke gawking at Hiashi.

He let a hand run through ebony tresses, trying to think of away to confront the dejected man. His thoughts were quickly leaving his mind, his heart racing.

Something was wrong with Hinata. A girl he had just met. How could such a stranger make his heart feel as if it was suffocating him.

"I don't understand, Hyuuga-san," his voice croaked out, coughing slightly to clear the salvia building up from nerves.

Bright, white eyes widen at the male on the bed. He quickly regained his composure, but no amount of self-will could not hide the anxiety and the age that had been wrinkling away his skin.

"Uchiha-san, why would you care?" And with that, the doctor left the room swiftly, his shoulders squared off, a strong stride hiding the pain.

"Why...do I care?"

Sasuke looked down at his white hands, staring in contemplation. He frankly could care less what happened to her. Really.

But it was when she came into the room that he began to worry.

It was when she smiled at him and walked over to him that he began to question.

It was when he felt her weight on the bed that he felt the moisture rise to his eyes.

Sasuke never cried in his life. He sure as hell wasn't going to now. He didn't even cry when his father used his first picture ever as tinder for his fire.

But when he saw her eyes look down at him, he didn't cry. He lightly smirked, for he couldn't smile for her. It wasn't the time for that.

"Hinata, how did your check-up go?"

"Oh," she blinked rapidly, her legs swinging off his bed, "Otou-san told me I had to stay a bit longer. I just feel light-headed sometimes, but otou-san is very protective. It shows me that he loves me." She giggled slightly, happy that a year ago she understood how her father showed his love.

"Ah."

They sat comfortably in the silence; Hinata swung her legs, Sasuke staring out the window next to his bed.

Hinata couldn't help but feel excited around the guy beside her. This was a time for her not to be the mousy Hinata. No, she wanted to be a new person around the stranger. She wanted to start over. She had to be careful, for one stutter could set her back. One pitiful thought would make her less happy.

And if she wasn't happy, she was sad. If you are sad, then you are weak. If you are weak then you aren't strong. And being strong is what her father always told her to be.

"Sasuke-san, how are you feeling?"

"Eh?" He shifted his weight so he could face her. "Fine, I guess; My arm is still...broken."

"How did you break it?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh."

The look sent from him wasn't a pleasant one as he looked towards the window. She wanted to badly to have a friend and would do anything to open up with Sasuke. Not because he was special, but because he was convenient. Right there beside her. She got off his bed and looked over her shoulder before she went to her own bed.

"Sasuke-san...I'm a bit sleepy," she yawned, "I don't know why...but...I've been so tired lately." Her voice faded out as she closed her eyes, a soft smile from her face could barely be seen, but that was enough for Sasuke to see.

And the questions began to rise again from his mind.


End file.
